Tonight I'm gonna be a Super Star In Korea
by Marianations
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si el segundo mayor sueño de Serena fuera... ¿ convertirse en una cantante famosa ? ¿ Adicionando el hecho de que se iría a vivir hasta Corea del Sur, ¿ hubiera conseguido compaginar su profesión, su vida personal y su vida secreta ?
1. Chapter 1

Qué hubiera pasado si el segundo mayor sueño de Serena fuera... ¿ convertirse en una cantante famosa ? ¿ Adicionando el hecho de que se iría a vivir hasta Corea del Sur, hubiera conseguido compaginar su profesión, su vida personal y su vida secreta, ¿ todo al mismo tiempo ? ¡ Descubrelo con este fanfic !

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Primera, 2NE2 es una parodia al grupo sur coreano de K-Pop 2NE1, al que admiro y del cuál soy una orgullosa BlackJack ( Blackjack = Nombre dado a los fans de este grupo ), no pretendo infrigir copyright y todos los derechos, canciones y nombres de 2NE1 son pertenecientes al grupo y a YG Entertainment©. Serena en esta parodia susbtituirá a la miembro Park Bom, ya que en la vida real esta tiene prácticamente el mismo carácter que nuestra Serena :D, pero los " fans " la seguirán llamando Bom o Bommie ya que aproveché el facto de que Seiya le llamba " Bombón " y Haruka "Cabeza de Bombón" XD. YG Entertainment© cambiará de nombre y será conocido como WaiJi Entertainment ( WaiJi es la pronunciación de YG ). CL cambiará a CD, Minzy a Minky y Dara a Dora XD. Las músicas permanecerán IGUALES, con la excepción de cuándo digan " 2NE1 " lo cambiaré a " To anyone ", ya que pronuncia de la misma manera. Y estos serán los cambios hechos en esta obra para no infrigir derechos de autor ^^.

Y segunda, cómo no nací en Japón, mucho menos en los 60' y mi nombre no es Naoko Takeuchi, los restantes personajes son pertenecientes a ella y a nadie más.

NO PRETENDO INFRIGIR COPYRIGHT © SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS $ QUE EXISTE MUCHA GENTE EN ESTE MUNDO QUE PIENSA COSAS QUE NO DEBE ¬¬


	2. Capítulo 1  Así es mi vida, darling

CAPÍTULO 1 – ASÍ ES MI VIDA DARLING

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 19 años y estoy en un avión desde Tokio con destino a Seúl. Si, leyeron bien, Seúl. Os estaréis preguntando... ¿ qué rayos hago yo aquí ? Si tenéis algo de paciencia, os lo puedo explicar...

Tenía 17 años... Darien volvió a ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, ya que logró recuperar su beca. Obviamente, no me quedé muy contenta... me sentía sola y triste, cómo no nunca me había sentido. No hacía caso a mis amigas, me encerraba en mi habitación para llorar desconsoladamente... y durante una de esas sesiones de llanto fijé mi atención en algo que había pasado por alto durante años. Un diploma en el cuál yo era la ganadora de jóvenes talentos de mi primaria. Debía tener unos 10 años. Canté " My heart will go on " de Celine Dion, y no sé cómo, gané. Había descubierto mi verdadero talento. Pero años después entré en secundaria, inicié mi jornada aventurera bajo el nombre de Sailor Moon, empecé a salir con Darien... y lo abandoné. Recuerdos fluían por mi mente al ver ese diploma. Entonces, no sé si fue automático o no, encendí el ordenador y busqué por compañías de toda Asia que acceptaran nuevos talentos. Encontré varias: SM Town, WaiJi Entertainment... Gané coraje y hice audiciones para todas, durante 2 años. Hasta que WaiJi me acceptó. Era un 27 de enero. Quedé súper feliz,, se lo dije a mi familia, mis amigas, Darien... que quedó súper orgulloso de su novia.

Y hoy, día 29 de enero del 2009, aquí estoy. Vinieron a despedirse de mí mis padres, mi hermano, Molly, Kelvin y mis amigas y compañeras las sailor senshi. Fue algo triste, me hubiera quedado más feliz si ahí hubieran estado mi otra parte de mi familia: Rini y Darien. De verdad los echaba de menos. Pero ahora sentí que iba a ser diferente. La música sería suficiente para hacerme olvidar de mis preocupaciones y miedos.

El piloto dice que abrochemos los cinturones, que estamos a punto de aterrizar. Miro al lado y miro a la ciudad de Seúl. Es grande y bonita, destacan los altos edificios del centro y los alrededores. El día que me aceptaron me informaron que un representante de WaiJi que sabe hablar japonés me recebería. No había pensado en eso. El idioma. Me han dicho que el coreano foneticalmente es más complicado que mi idioma, el japonés. Además, se escribe de una manera completamente diferente. Pero supongo que ya me acostumbraré rápido...o eso espero.

Aterrizamos. Ya en la salida del desembarque, un hombre de unos 45 años me señaliza con la mano en el aire para que yo vaya con él. Él me informa de que conoceré a las demás mañana por la tarde, ya que esta noche viajará la última chica, Dora, desde Filipinas.

Me encaminan hacia un hotel. La noche se me hizo larga, no conseguí dormir muy bien, aunque aquí sea la misma hora que en Tokio. Sólo me hace falta hábito.

Por la mañana me trajeron un desayuno delicioso. Me volvieron a llamar de la compañía para que fuera a prestar pruebas delante del director, el señor Wai Ji Yang. Me quedé muy nerviosa, pero logré articular algunas palabras. ¡ Ah, es verdad ! Mi amiga Mina ahora es una ídolo en Japón. Su single más exitoso es C'est La Vie, tema que canté para el director a ver si me acceptaba definitivamente. No me lo esperaba, pero me dijo que tenía una voz hermosa y harmoniosa, y que estaba más que aceptada. Me tranquilizó por unas horas, hasta que conocí a las chicas.

CD, con 19 años, al menos sabe hablar japonés y supongo que me irá muy bien. Será la líder y rapper del grupo.

Minky, con tan sólo 15 años y ya con tantas ganas de superarse. La verdad es que me senseñaron unos vídeos de ella y es una máquina bailando. Rappea y baila, y tal cómo CD, habla japonés.

Dora, la más vieja. Tiene 24 años y acaba de venir de Filipinas, a pesar de ser coreana. La pena es que para entenderla tendremos que hablar ambas en inglés hasta que yo consiga articular una sola palabra en coreano. También es una modelo, y por tierras filipinas es bastante conocida. En nuestro grupo bailará y cantará.

Y a mí, estaréis curiosos por saber mi posición en el grupo. Bueno, mi capacidad vocal me favoreció y digamos que mucho. Me pusieron de vocalista principal. Estoy feliz pero también muy nerviosa, ya que mi voz es la imagen del grupo y digamos que el coreano no es mi fuerte precisamente. Nos avisaron a todas, para mi gran sorpresa, que a partir de ahora viviremos juntas.

Nos llevaron a nuestra casa. Para entrar se necesita poner código, ya que según el presidente " Seréis superstars muy pronto y tendréis que estr seguras " . La casa es muy grande y confortable, cada una tiene su propia habitación. Y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cuándo... ¡ descubrimos que hay cámaras en toda la casa ! Una por habitación, y cuatro camáras dentro de cada uno de nuestros dormitorios, que serán utilizadas por nosotras... para qué fin aún no lo sabemos.

Cenamos todas juntas en el comedor. Yo hablé con todas, fue bastante fácil comunicarme con CD y Minky, ya que ellas hablan japonés fluentemente, pero con Dara... ya fue un poquito más difícil, ya que inglés precisamente no es el idioma que se me da mejor y ahora tener que utilizarlo durante días y días seguidos hasta que aprenda coreano...

3 MESES DESPUÉS

Día 30 de Abril... ¡ Por fin aprendí coreano y hangul ! Me costó mucho, pero valió la pena. Llegué a pasar días en los cuáles sólo dormía 2 horas diarias, entre ensayos, grabando nuestra primera canción, ruedas de prensa, aprendiendo el idioma... dejé de ser Serena Tsukino por un buen rato. Llamo casia diario a mi familia y a mis amigas, y a diario a Darien. Al final del mes me viene cada cuenta de teléfono... Volviendo con 2NE2, pronto sacaremos nuestro single para el debut, el próximo mes de mayo. La canción se llama " Fire ". ¡ AAHHH ! Ya son las 15:30. ¡ A grabar las últimas tomas del videoclip !

( Dentro del coche, camino al estudio de grabación ) ( La cámara del coche está encendida y grabando )

Todas: _What's up We 2NE2 !_

Dora: En este preciso momento nos estamos dirijiendo al estudio de grabación para grabar las últimas tomas de Fire. Estamos un poco nerviosas, pero evitaremos liarla... ¿ A que sí, Bom ?

Serena: ( Cojiendo a Tam Tam ( es el conejo de peluche de Dora / Dara, no sólo aquí sinó también en la vida real, es lila oscuro, algo largo, de unos 25 cm, con dos ojos de botones de diferentes tamaños y una cruz para la boca en hilo de coser ) y tirándolo a Dora ) ¡ NO ME LLAMES ESO, DORA LA EXPLORADORA !

Dora: ( Haciendo que está llorando mientras coje a Tam Tam ) ¿ Qué le has hecho buuuaaa ? ¡ Bom, eres mala !

Serena: ¡ No me llames mala ! ( También haciendo lágrimas de cocodrilo ) BBBUUUAAA...

CD: ( Mirándolas algo avergonzada ) Creo que apagaremos la emisión por problemas técnicos... jeje...

Minky: ¡ NOOO ! ¡ Que esto se está quedando divertido !

Dora: ¿ El maltrato animal es divertido ? ¡ Me has herido la sensibilidad buuuuaaa !

Serena: Corta CD, Corta...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡ Hee-hee ! ¡ Espero que os haya gustado este primer capi ! Sé que ha sido corto, pero espero vuestros reviews jeje...

Aquí una foto de Tam Tam: ./2009/08/3828421373_


End file.
